


273 Days (NezuShi)

by KonekoNari



Category: No. 6
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Semi-smut, alpha nezumi, omega shion, these two children are too pure for this world so im making smut to ruin that muahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonekoNari/pseuds/KonekoNari
Summary: Shion is an omega, and as an omega it's his life duty to be there and obey his Alpha. Nezumi is an Alpha, and as an alpha it's his life duty to protect his little omega. Shion and Nezumi are both mates, but Shion takes suppressants so he won't go into heat and risk having a pup, but what happens if Shion runs out of medicine without him realizing it?





	1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:**

> I was so disappointed in the fandom for not creating omegaverse NezuShi xD SO here it is! Enjoy!

Shion sighed softly as he walked around the bunker, twiddling his thumbs. He was nearing his heat. He could sense it. His breathing was heavier and he was getting more heated than usual. He glanced at the clock and waited for it to strike noon, the time he would be able to take the medicine. He bit his lip and his eyes wavered around the room for anything to distract him. Nezumi was out in the town buying Shion some supplies for meals.

DING DONG

Finally it was noon. Shion quickly walked out of the room and to the small bathroom. He walked in and opened the medicine cabinet. His eyes widened as he took out the small pill bottle. "What- Empty?!" He gasped and dropped the bottle onto the floor before falling to his knees. "Nngh..." He whimpered. His stomach and body felt like it was on fire.

He took a shaky breath and stood up, trying to steady his steps. He made it outside and was walking to Inukashi's dog inn when he fell over. He let out a cry as his stomach churned and a sweet smelling fluid slid down his thighs. The omega's natural lubricant. He whimpered and tried to drag himself on the ground before he stopped. He couldn't move anymore. The heat was unbearable. He made a shape with his fingers and blew like a whistle. Hopefully the dogs would hear him.

 

Inukashi was calmly washing his  **(don't hate on me because idk the gender lmao)** dog's fur in the fountain when all of a sudden many of the dogs started to howl and point their noses and ears towards the source. Inukashi stood up and grabbed a weapon, a baton, before rushing towards the disturbance. When he arrived he gasped, "Shion! What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked, quickly running to Shion's aid. 

"Nnh... my... medicine.... ran... out..." Shion panted out.

Inukashi nodded. He was a beta so he wasn't affected by Shion's smell. "I see. Well we'll get you to my place before another alpha smells you." He said and had his dogs carry Shion like a stretcher.

Soon Shion was laid down in one of Inukashi's best rooms. Which meant it was just cleaner. Shion let out a whine as he was becoming so heated. He was sweating so much it made his clothes stick to his skin. "Hold on. I'll get you a shirt. But in the mean time take off your pants and underwear. It'll keep you cool." He commanded gently before walking into the closet and pulling out different shirts.

Shion bit his lip and let out a mix between a whine and a sob. He gently took off his clothes, wincing as it brush against his skin. Inukashi handed him a shirt and Shion quickly slid it on. It went just past his thighs so he didn't feel completely naked. "Thank... you..." He breathed.

"No problem. Where's Nezumi?" Inukashi asked, grabbing a cool sponge and started to gingerly scrub the sweat off of Shion's back and chest.

Shion sighed happily at the coolness on his skin before humming. "He went out to town... he should be home soon... but I... I didn't want to be left alone... so I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you." He apologized.

"Nah, It's fine. You're in heat. It's only natural." Inukashi dismissed. He then furrowed his brows. "Speaking of which, why do you never go into heat? I mean I know you take suppressants, I'm just wondering why."

The silver haired boy smiled slightly. "Oh... that... Nezumi was the one who suggested it. After he bit and marked me as his mate... he told me to use suppressants because he didn't want a pup." He explained.

Inukashi stopped scrubbing him. "That's kind of a dick move. Did he ask you? Do you want one?" He questioned him, eyes showing pity.

Shion sighed and shook his head. "No, he didn't ask me... To answer your second question.. I guess... I do want a family with Nezumi, but he said it's too dangerous for me even to think about it." 

Inukashi sighed. "God. He's such an ass. That's what omegas are for. To bear the alpha children and care for the family whilst the alpha protects the family. He just does what he wants, doesn't he?" He asked rhetorically.

Shion shuddered. "Y-Yeah... I guess.." He stammered, squeezing his eyes shut. He bit his lip as Inukashi gently laid him down.

"You stay there. Don't leave this room, ya hear?"

Shion nodded in response. Inukashi left the room to check up on everything else.

 

Nezumi knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped into the bunker. First there were books knocked off the coffee table (from when Shion fell) and the medicine cabinet was open. "Shion?" He asked as he walked inside. He looked at the small bottle on the floor and picked it up. His eyes widened once he realized what happened. He dropped the bottle and ran out the door.

His nose twitched as he ran. He paused as he smelled a strong wiff of Shion. He looked down and saw Shion's natural sex fluids puddled on the ground. "Shit." He felt his face heat up and he ran the rest of the way to Inukashi's.

Once there, Nezumi ran past Inukashi, "Nezumi, Shi-". Inukashi huffed as he was ignored. "Ass."

Nezumi heard a cry and a whimper. He immediately ran to the source and burst open the door, "Shion!" His face turned a feverish red and he held a hand over his nose. Shion was lying on the floor, his shirt soaked with water and sweat that it was almost see through and was sticking to his body. The smell of Shion's pheromones were intoxicating and filled the air. 

"Nez....Nezu...mi.." Shion whimpered out.


	2. Chapter Two:

"Nez...Nezu...mi..." Shion's voice whimpered out.

Nezumi immediately ran over to Shion's side and help him sit up. "Oh my god, are you alright?" He asked him, his silver eyes shining with worry for his little omega.

Shion gripped Nezumi's shirt, his face flushed and body sweaty. "Nh... Nezumi.... it's too.... hot... and I... I hurt..." He breathed out, getting closer to Nezumi. 

The bluenette gulped and looked into Shion's lust filled eyes. It wasn't his fault he was like this. Omega's just went into heat is all. Nezumi gently cradled Shion's face. "What do you want me to do, Shion?" He asked huskily.

Shion's already flushed face turned a darker red. "Mmn... make... the pain go away.... please...." He begged, rubbing his legs together needily.

"Well... all right then... don't blame me if you can't walk." Nezumi said with a smirk on his handsome face. He gently crashed their lips together before slowly deepening the kiss and pulling Shion into his lap. Shion gasped softly but kissed back just as deeply.

Clothes were shed, saliva was shared, and moans of pleasure were exchanged. It was a passion filled night where the omega bowed before thee alpha and became completely submissive to the dominate one.

"Nezumi..."

"Shion..."

The omega gently drug his nails down his alpha's back, leaving a trail of a light pink from the not sharpened nails. Nezumi forced Shion's legs over his shoulders and bit down on his creamy neck, right where he marked him the first time. Shion gasped and cried out his name, arching his back.

"Nezumi...! Nezumi..! Nezumi!!!" The silver haired boy cried out as he was finally released from the need in his stomach. 

"Shion..!" Nezumi groaned out and released his knot inside of the smaller boy. He thought nothing of it at the time and pulled out. He cleaned them up with the sponge before pulling Shion to his chest. 

"Love you..." Shion murmured.

Nezumi bit back a smile before muttering quietly, "Love you too.."

 

The next day Shion was sleeping peacefully in his and Nezumi's bed. After their night of pleasure Nezumi carefully carried Shion home and let him rest there in case other alphas came around to Inukashi's.

Nezumi looked down at Shion's sleeping face and got a small smile before brushing the white hair out of his lover's eyes. "Oh Shion... you cause me so much stress..." He chuckled and got up to make breakfast for them both. 

Shion's nose twitched at the smell of sweet rice (basically just sugar, milk, and cinnamon mixed with white rice and cooked). He got up and looked at Nezumi with sleepy eyes. "Nezumi...? What are you making? It smells good..." He murmured, sitting on the couch.

"Hey sleepyhead, I'm making sweet rice. I heard it helps bring up your energy after your heat." Nezumi answered nonchalantly.

Shion's face turned a bright shade of apple red. "I-I am so sorry!!" He apologized, hanging his head in guilt.

Nezumi smiled at him. "OI, oi, it's okay. It's natural, right? We'll get you more suppressants later." He told him.

"Right... suppressants..." Shion looked down at his hands sadly. 

 

After they had their meal, Shion walked to Inukashi's while Nezumi went to work doing an odd job or whatever he can do. 

The silver haired boy leaned against the bricks of the fountain. "Is it bad... that I hope that I'm pregnant...?" He asked the androgenic beta boy.

Inukashi shook his head as he combed his hair. "No. It's only natural. I guess you'll find out tomorrow." He said to Shion, his mouth twitching slightly.

Shion nodded. "Alright... It's just... I get so lonely sometimes. I mean I've got you.. but that's sometimes not enough... Nezumi is always working... and sometimes he doesn't come home for a few days." He said with a sigh.

Inukashi nodded. "Mhm. I understand. If you want I can come with you?" He offered.

"Would you? I would feel better if you were there too." Shion gave him a small smile.

The brunette nodded. "Yep. Plus if Nezumi freaks out if something goes wrong I can fix him." He grinned.

Shion laughed. "Haha. Thank you."

"No problem."

 

Shion sat on the hospital bed with a nervous expression. "Don't worry, Shion. You'll be fine." Nezumi assured him, lightly nuzzling his nose in Shion's neck.

Shion smiled softly and nodded. "You're right... I'll be fine..." He murmured softly.

Inukashi just rolled his eyes and plopped down on the floor before the doctor came in. "Okay Shion! Just relax and we'll check you out." The doctor said with a grin. He walked over and pulled out some equipment. He placed a cool liquid onto Shion's stomach and right around the pelvis. He then rubbed a pen looking thing that made a beeping noise, like a metal detector.

The doctor's eyes widened before he repeated the action, the pen making a louder beeping noise. "Oh my..." He murmured.

"What? What is it?" Shion asked with wide eyes.

Nezumi gently squeezed Shion's shoulder assuringly.

"Well... I'm sorry to tell you... but you're... you're barren..."

 

 

Barren.... 


	3. Chapter Three:

"Barren...?" Shion asked, his voice unsteady.

Before anyone could speak there was a relieved laugh. All eyes turned towards Nezumi. "Well that's a relief! We didn't want pups." He said all nonchalant.

Shion bit his lip as tears threatened to fall. He pulled his knees up to his head and covered his face with his hands, letting out quiet cries. "Nezumi! How could you say that?!" Inukashi asked angrily.

"What? I'm just saying the truth." Nezumi stated, crossing his arms. "Right, Shion?"

"No..."

"What?"

"I said no!" Shion stood up and faced Nezumi. His face was blotchy and tears cascaded down his ivory cheeks. "I never agreed to that...! Unlike you... I... I wanted a pup... I wanted a family with you! I wanted to share my love with another! Not romantically... but... I wanted someone to depend on me too! And now... now.. I can't... and you, You saying all these things about how I didn't want it.... it's hurtful! It's not fair!!! Why did I have to be like this?!" He fell to his knees in a sobbing mess. Inukashi walked over and gently held him in his arms.

"Shion, I-"

"Just drop it! You obviously don't feel the same way!!! Just... Just go... I want to be alone.... please...." Shion choked out, trying to wipe the tears from his face even though they only kept falling.

Nezumi stared sadly at Shion's crying figure. He went to take a step towards him, but Inukashi gave him a glare and shook his head. The navy blue haired boy just sighed before turning and walking out. He felt awful. Why didn't Shion just tell him he wanted a family? He frowned. Oh right. He basically forced the idea of no family on him.

Shion spent the rest of the night crying in Inukashi's arms before he finally passed out from exhaustion.

 

A few weeks had passed and Nezumi was getting really worried. Shion wouldn't leave their bed at all. He wouldn't move to eat, go to the bathroom, or even shower. He just stared blankly at the wall feeling sad for himself. No one could really blame him though. He was just too depressed at the world.

Nezumi had enough. He stood up and walked over to his mate. "Shion... Shion please... please eat something..." He pleaded him.

Shion barely glanced away from the wall to look at Nezumi before just rolling onto his side. "..." He didn't say anything. He couldn't... he felt too broken... how could he consider himself an Omega when he couldn't even produce children? He let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

Nezumi sighed and laid beside Shion, gently wrapping an arm around Shion's tummy and pulling him close to his chest. "I'm so sorry... I had no idea you wanted a pup this bad..." He nuzzled his face in Shion's neck. "It's not like I don't want a pup... I would love one... I was... I was just worried something would happen... I mean I have you and you get yourself into all kinds of messes." He let out a weak laugh. "So please... please come back to me..." He begged.

Shion felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. "I... Nezumi... I can't even bare children... I'm useless... what's the point in me being an omega...?" He asked him, his voice cracking every few words.

"I know baby... but you aren't worthless... trust me... you're perfect..." Nezumi murmured into Shion's silver hair.

Shion turned over and buried his face into Nezumi's chest. "Y-Yes I am...!" He wailed. "I'm so worthless and dumb!!"

Nezumi frowned sadly at Shion's words. "Oh Shion... no you're not..." 

Shion bawled into Nezumi's chest for a bit until he stopped. "Uh no.... I feel sick..." He stood up and ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach.

"Shion? Are you alright?" The alpha's worried voice asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Shion threw up again before letting out a huge sigh and chugging some water on the sink side. "Ungh.... I'm fine... just nauseous.." He replied.

"Probably because you've barely eaten a thing and have been lying in bed for over four weeks..." Nezumi told him.

The Omega just sighed. "I know... I know... I'm sorry... can we just.. not talk about it?" He asked with a saddened expression.

Nezumi nodded. "Of course, Whatever you want." He wrapped his arms around Shion and pulled him into his lap before kissing his head. "Whatever you want.."

 

Shion threw up for what seemed to be the tenth time that morning a week after his and Nezumi's make-up. He sat on the floor and cried as Nezumi tried to figure out what was wrong. He frowned and looked around for things to make Shion happy, but all Shion did was cry....loudly.... very loud. Nezumi sighed heavily before leaving the bunker and running to get the doctor. He explained the situation and soon they were next to Shion whom was lying on his back on the bed.

The doctor trailed his hands over Shion's stomach and pelvis area. His eyes widened as he repeated his actions. This time he got a stethoscope and placed it on Shion's stomach. He got a grin. "Well now. It seems that... I have misread some information."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nezumi asked warily, holding Shion's hand.

"I'm saying... Shion is pregnant..."

 

 

"WHAAAAAA" 


	4. Chapter Four:

Shion's eyes were blown wide. "What do you mean I'm pregnant...??" He asked, his voice becoming shrill.

The doctor smiled kindly at him. "I know it may be a shock, but it's the truth. Sometimes when you're with child the machine doesn't pick up your eggs. Which in some cases causes the readings barren." He explained.

Nezumi was still shocked. He kept staring off into space. "I'm... going to be a dad..." He drawled out to himself.

Shion grabbed his hand. "Y-Yeah! We're going to be parents..!!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

Nezumi forced a smile and nodded. He knew what he said, about wanting a pup; but it was a lie. He didn't want a pup. He didn't want the responsibility or the troubles. Shion on the other hand wanted everything to do with pups. He wanted to dress them up, play with them, care for them. Everything. 

When the doctor left, Shion raced over to the bathroom to see how much he gained. It was a small bump, barely even noticeable. Nezumi sighed and walked out of their bunker. He trailed down the street and noticed a man in a cloak. "You there... you look like you're under a great deal of stress...." The man said in a husky voice.

"I am, but what of it?" Nezumi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me, what brings you grief." The man commanded in a soft tone.

Nezumi sighed heavily and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. He turned back to the man, "My omega is going to have a pup, but I don't want a pup." He answered.

The man grinned. "Well... I can help with that... take this..." He pulled out a vile with a purple liquid in it and handed it to Nezumi.

"What is it?" The bluenette asked him.

"It's a poison of sorts. It won't harm your dear omega, do not worry." The man chuckled, "Just put the potion into your omega's food or drink and it will kill the pup inside of him." 

Nezumi looked down at the bottle before looking up to speak to the man, but he was gone. He sighed and bit his lip. Did he really want to do it? Shion would be so heartbroken... and probably hate him. He put the bottle away before trudging back home.

 

Shion was happily talking to Inukashi. "I'm pregnant!" He cheered.

"Really? Good for you!" The Inn owner congratulated, taking a sip of milk. He looked up and saw Nezumi. "Are you excited?" A smirk spread across his lips.

Nezumi rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, I am." He lied and quickly rushed to their bathroom. He hid the vile under a tile before walking back to Shion. 

Shion smiled at him. "I'm so happy..." He murmured and leaned into Nezumi's side.

"Yeah.... Me too..."


	5. Chapter Five;

Nezumi was conflicted. Did he want Shion to be happy and himself would suffer? Or did he want himself to be happy and have Shion suffer? Those were the thoughts passing through his mind.

Shion noticed Nezumi's change in attitude. At first he thought nothing of it until Nezumi started acting shady. The silver haired boy wanted to know what was wrong, but every time he tried to ask Nezumi, he would be shot down almost immediately. Shion wouldn't give up, though.

"Nezumi...?" Shion asked, gently knocking on the door to their room in the bunker.

"Hm?" Nezumi hummed in reply. He was lying on the bed as he read a book, his left leg crossed over and resting on the right knee.

Shion walked inside and over to his Alpha. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took the book from Nezumi, careful to not lose his place. "I... wanted to talk to you..."

The alpha looked up, feeling annoyed that his book was taken from him. He calmed down once he saw how worried Shion's expression was. "So.... then talk."

The omega sucked in a breath and gripped the bottoms of his shirt. "You, you seem a lot different lately... Like... you're hiding something from me." He bit his lower lip. "If it's.. me... then I'm sorry for whatever I did... I just..." He couldn't get any more words out. He was scared that Nezumi would leave him all alone.

Nezumi felt really guilty. He hadn't meant to worry Shion this much. "Oh Shion..." He gently pulled his lover into his arms and hugged him tightly. "It's not you... not you at all... It's just me..." He look into Shion's shimmering scarlet eyes, "I just have a lot on my plate right now... with work and stuff..." He lied.

Shion nodded. He believed him. After all, Nezumi was Shion's most precious person. Now they could have a family together, couldn't they? "All right, Nezumi... I believe you..." He gently kissed Nezumi's cheek. "If there's anything I can do... let me know, okay?"

Nezumi nodded. "Of course..." He kissed Shion deeply on the mouth before they parted. Shion smiled at him with a slight blush on his cheeks before leaving the room with a hum. Nezumi sighed heavily. "What am I going to do...?"

 

Shion had walked to Inukashi's by himself. "Nezumi said he was just stressed with work." Shion told the Inn keeper as he helped pick up roots and weeds surrounding his property.

"Mhm. Sounds believable." Inukashi commented disbelievingly.

Shion look at him. "Why do you say it in that tone?" He questioned the brunette.

Inukashi stopped pulling up a weed. "He's been stressed with work before. I've seen it more than you have. This time it's different. He's hiding something." He answered.

Shion frowned. "If you're so sure... why don't you send a dog of yours home with me to search the bunker. Nezumi won't be home until late anyways.." He suggested.

"Good idea, actually. My dogs have the best noses!" Inukashi bragged. "Let's do it."

 

Later that evening Shion brought home one of the dogs. The dog started to sniff and smell around until it perked up and started to bark at a bathroom tile on the floor. Shion curiously tugged the tile up and saw the vile. He furrowed his eyebrows before reading the label. The main ingredient was one that caused miscarriages to happen if eaten accidentally, but someone made it into a poison. To poison his baby, by his own Alpha.

Shion felt angry and hurt tears burn in his eyes and he hid the vile in his clothes before sitting on the couch, waiting for Nezumi to return.

 

A few hours later Nezumi finally returned home. He blinked once he saw that Shion was still up. "Shion? It's past 2 am." He told him.

Shion clenched his jaw, "I know. But I couldn't sleep." He looked him in the eye and Nezumi could see that Shion had been crying. "I couldn't sleep knowing my alpha was plotting to murder an innocent baby."

Nezumi stared at Shion in shock before noticing the vile in Shion's hand. "How-"

"You're not even going to deny it?!" Shion stood up and squeezed his hands into fists. "You lied to me! You said you wanted to have a family with me!!!"

Nezumi took a step forward, towards the omega. "Shion, listen... I'm sorry I lied, but I wasn't going to use that poison." He assured. 

Shion hiccuped. "Why was it hidden?? You could have at least talked to me!" He cried.

Nezumi sighed softly. "I didn't want to ruin you. You looked so happy... I couldn't take that away. I hid the vile because I didn't know what to do with it. A random geezer on the street gave it to me, so I didn't even know if it were entirely safe. I wouldn't risk that on you."

"Then... you would risk it on the baby?" Shion asked, his voice broken and hurt. He turned away from him. "You're sleeping on the couch..."

"Shion-"

"That's final! At least.... at least until I can figure out if I believe you... or if this needs to end." 

Shion said it in a serious way. He wasn't joking. He might seriously leave Nezumi for this.


	6. Chapter Six:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one! Thank you for sticking with me and the story! It means a lot! :)

Shion and Nezumi were on very icy waters. Shion would barely even glance at Nezumi. He felt completely hurt and betrayed. How could someone even THINK about killing their unborn child?! It wasn't fair, especially to Shion.

Shion sighed sadly as he laid down on their bed, alone for the third week in a row. He bit his lip as tears stung his eyes. He sniffled and gently rubbed the tears away with the edge of his sweater that he wore. He missed Nezumi, even if he was an idiot.

Nezumi was taking everything hard as well. He came home WAY later than usual, always woke up with a sore back from the couch, and felt lonely not being able to be with Shion like he used to. He knew he messed up, but he didn't know how to fix it.. Shion's happiness was his ultimate goal in life.

The silver haired omega perked up at the sound of the bunker door opening. He sighed softly. It must have been Nezumi just getting home. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was well past three. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking out into the hall. He spotted Nezumi carrying and pushing huge boxes into an old guest room they never stayed or even went in.

"Nezumi?" Shion asked, rubbing his eyes as he sleepily made his way over.

Nezumi looked up. "Oh, Shion... sorry to wake you." He apologized as he stopped moving the box.

Shion rose a brow at him. "What are you doing?" He asked him, crossing his arms to seem more stern and because it was cold as shit outside.

"Listen, I know I've been a real asshole... and I've done some unforgivable things... but I wanted to show you... that I DO care..." Nezumi motioned towards the room and Shion walked in. His eyes widened and tears burned in them. "I hope you like it."

Shion had to hold his hands over his mouth as he gazed upon the room. Nezumi had been building a baby room. The walls and floors were still a bit dirty, but everything else was decent. There was a pretty trustworthy baby crib in the center of the room, a rickety baby changing station (at least he found one), some old toys in an old toy box, and a small dresser with some baby clothes Nezumi found on the street and in markets. 

"Nezumi, I-I don't... I don't know what to say..." Shion whispered, walking around the room.

Nezumi scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, It's not done..." He motioned towards the boxes, "But it's better than nothing right now. Right?" 

Shion nodded before he suddenly burst into tears. "It's perfect..." He blubbered.

The alpha gently cradled his omega in his arms, careful to not piss him off. "I hope so..." He kissed his head. "I wanted to let you know... That I never intended to kill our baby... I was just worried and scared.. but I realized that, no matter what, we'll always be there to protect it with our lives. Through the hot and cold... rain and snow... I'll always be there to protect you..."

"And I, you."


	7. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that I'm like a year late with the final chapter. I've been busy with my account on Wattpad. I like Wattpad a bit more since it's easier to use and there's an app for it haha. Hopefully you guys enjoy this!!!

It had been four months after Nezumi finished the baby room. Aka nursery. It took a while for Shion to fully forgive Nezumi. After all, he did hide something so important from his pregnant omega.

Shion was sitting in their bunker home, cooking a chicken based soup. One hand was holding onto his swollen belly. He never really felt fat. Which was strange considering most omegas would freak out over it. Shion didn't let it bother him due to the fact that he had Nezumi taking care of him.

Suddenly there was a pain in his abdomen. "Wha-" His eyes widened as he let out a scream, falling to his knees. "AHH! Ne-Nezu!! NEZUMI!!!" He wailed, his throat hurting from the loud screams.

Nezumi had been working in the baby's room but heard his omega screaming. He dropped what he was doing and ran down to the door and swung it open. Shion was crying and sweating, pain evident on his face.

"Shion! What's wrong? Are you okay??" The bluenette asked, his eyes wide with worry and caution.

"N-No! The baby! The BABY IS COMING!" Shion yelled, tears leaking from his eyes.

Nezumi breathed quickly and he looked around for something to tie around Hamlet's neck. He grabbed a piece of a book and tore a page corner, wincing as he felt guilty for damaging a book. He wrote down for Inukashi to quickly come before sending the rat off.

"It's okay baby, you'll be fine." Nezumi assured, holding Shion in his arms, "Breathe... just breathe.." He would repeat those words over and over until the dogkeeper came.

 

A half hour past and Inukashi finally arrived. He was holding a bunch of medical supplies and the doctor was behind him. Coincidentally, he was coming for a checkup since it had been a week since Shion's last appointment.

"Oh my god, Nezumi, hold his hand!"

"HE'S GOING TO BREAK IT!"

"AAUUGHHH! NEZUMI! FUCK!!!"

"It's okay, calm down, Shion."

"FUCKING SHIT THIIS HURTS LIKE HELL! NEZUMI I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Nezumi sighed heavily and hung his head, "Do all omegas do this?" He mumbled as he ran his thumbs over Shion's whitened knuckles.

"Afraid so." The doctor said, "Give it one more push! It's almost out."

Shion cried out as he gave a final push, bringing the baby into the world. He teared up and smiled as he saw the scarlet eyes of Shion, but the blue hair of Nezumi. "Congratulations, it's a girl." 

Nezumi felt his heart flutter as he watched Shion admire the child with a smile on his face, "She's beautiful..." He smiled, brushing the blue hair from his forehead.

"She's so goddamn beautiful..."


End file.
